The Dragon Prince
by Princesses of Fanelia
Summary: Van Fanel has had a spell on him at birth which turns him into a dragon at day and a human at night and the only way for the spell to be broken is for somone to fall in love with his dragon form. But who could ever learn to love a dragon?


Kylie and Danni: Hi guys we are new! 

Kylie: Hope you like our story! We're trying to make it original as possible

Danni: Yeah so please review! We're just amateurs

Kylie: reviews=updates!! And we ALL know you want an update from us ^_^...... right?? n_n;;;;

Van: Girls aren't we go clubbing tonight??? *nervously*

Danni: Got to go and party! Click, that button and review.

Van walks off with each girl in either arm

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goau couldn't believe it, what was the world coming to as war, rage and destruction were bestowed upon the lands of Gaea. Death reared its ugly head around each corner, however his thoughts of pessimism where shattered as he looked at his beautiful wife with so much love. She deserved more than this, more than he could offer her. He watched on as a few strands of her ebony hair stuck to her forehead from her sweat, and he offered her a comforting smile, though inside he was troubled.   
  
Sad thoughts crept upon him again, and he tried his hardest to erase them from his memory.   
  
But how could he forget such a horror?   
  
Folken. The few precious years they had shared with their son had been priceless, but now he was a memory away. Gaou's heart hardened as he recalled the shattered expression on his wife's face. The way her heart released gut wrenching sobs, her whole form shaking as she wept on the grave of their first born. It had been enough to see Folken dead, expression blank in the mahogany casket, but the council had decided it would be fitting for the parents to shut the casket. The dry click was so cold, indifferent, that Goau nearly broke down himself when he held his wife, the crowd bowing their heads respectfully.   
  
They knew nothing of his pain.   
  
The pain of loosing a loved one, his child, his baby boy, and the future king of Fanelia who was no more. How he loathed them; all those men who called themselves advisers well in actual fact they were sycophants.   
  
"King Goau, are you alright?" came the midwife's clipped voice, Goau snapping out of his reverie.   
  
"Yes, of course," he replied, stuttering over his words slightly.   
  
"Queen Varie is about to go into labour," the midwife informed briskly.   
  
"Has it been nine months already?" Goau questioned, slightly taken a back.   
  
"Time flies by," Varie spoke softly. Her body was awakening, ready to bring life into the not so pleasant world.   
  
"Hold my hand," Varie beseeched as she shut her eyes slightly, breathing in and out slowly, adrenaline pumping.   
  
Goau proceeded towards her, he was afraid inside, but he needed to appear strong, for Varie's sake. But how could he happy knowing he may bring another child into the world who would be wanted by the bounty hunters and such monstrous souls seeking and desiring the child's destruction. A brave face would have to be put on indeed. Staring at his wife's stomach, he exhaled softly. His child didn't deserve such a burden.   
  
"Breath out.... Breathe in.... Okay, Queen Varie, I'm going to have to ask you to push, that's it, push," the midwife coaxed, as Varie let out an indescribable noise, her vice grip on Gaou's hand tightening.   
  
Goau felt his hand become numb as the pressure Varie exerted was immense. The Queen's expression became bleak and wearisome as the pain of childbirth started to commence.   
  
"Goau, I'm scared," she whispered, her curtain of long eyelashes shading her large eyes, "I'm so scared."   
  
"Don't be," he comforted, using his other hand to brush a few strands of hair away from her face.   
  
"We must protect this child," She murmured under her breath. "I don't want the same fate for this one that was bestowed upon Folken."   
  
"It won't have the same fate," Goau promised firmly, "It will never have that burden." His words were in vain, however, as Varie began to scream, the mid wife repeating the word 'push' like an annoying bleating sheep.   
  
"I can't, I'm too tired," Varie cried as the sweat drenched her body, almost consuming it.   
  
"Of course you can, you're my wife," Goau encouraged her, holding her hand tighter and kneeling besides her looking into her eyes with pride, trust and most of all love.   
  
"I think I can see a head coming," the midwife exclaimed as Varie thrashed her head to the side.   
  
"Come on Varie, you're nearly there, just a little more," Goau urged her on. "Just think of the little treat you'll receive at the end." Varie let out a wry laugh as she continued to push.   
  
"Shoulders...." the midwife noted aloud, "Keep going Queen Varie, it'll all be over soon"   
  
Finally with the last bit of energy she had left, Varie let out the biggest groan and collapsed onto the bed. Goau rose from the ground immediately when he heard the thump of her body on the bed.   
  
"Varie," he cried as he shook her body vigorously to awaken her.   
  
"Goau," she mouthed, her chest rising and falling, brow creased from the effort.   
  
Suddenly their attention turned to the crying in the background. "It's a boy," the midwife smiled warmly, and a sweep of joy filled the both of them.   
  
"A boy," Goau exclaimed proudly as he took the child from the midwife. He held the child up high. "A healthy baby boy."   
  
"He's beautiful," Varie whispered from her place on the bed, her hair arranged around her, her temperature cooling down.   
  
"What will you name him your majesty?" the midwife asked, tired and weary from the work she had done tonight.   
  
"Van," Goau replied proudly. "Van Slanzar de Fanel."   
  
The proud king lovingly looked into his beautiful son's eyes. The young babe rested peacefully in the strong and caring arms of the king.   
  
"It's a beautiful name," Varie commented joyously yet with a tone of fatigue behind it. The child birth had been a tremendous strain on her body so the natural result would be to be tired.   
  
"Varie, please get some rest," Goau pleaded as it became obvious to the king of his queen's condition.   
  
"Let me hold Van first," the queen requested meekly. Goau did as she wanted and handed her their beautiful child. Van was carefully put into her arms as she sat up. Tears streamed down Varie's eyes as the sight of their child brought back memories of Folken and the joy she felt for his birth.   
  
"You're thinking of Folken," Goau noted from his wife's reaction.   
  
"No I'm not," Varie replied trying to cover up her real emotions. She didn't want her king to worry. Goau began as if he were to continue, but then he was sure that he would just upset her further and she didn't need that right now.   
  
"Varie, I'll never let any harm fall upon Van," Goau promised scrunching his fingers against his palms. Varie gave a weak smile.   
  
***   
  
Gaou's mind was in turmoil. He didn't want Varie to suffer any more pain. He didn't want to suffer any more pain. His eyes then gently crept onto Van as he could here the babe stirring in his cot.   
  
_'I have to protect Van somehow,'_ Goau thought as ideas how to do so surged through his head. _'Varie couldn't cope with another death of a child.'_   
  
Hours passed on though they felt like minutes. The night was clear and still as the presence of the moon shone its alluring bright rays onto the grounds below. It was then it finally struck Goau. His eyes scanned Varie; as if she were to know of his plan then she would surely stop him. He kissed her head tenderly as a way of apologizing in advance.   
  
He then slowly proceeded towards his son; the little babe gave murmurs but was soon hushed by the warm embrace of his father. The baby closed his eyes and relaxed, little knowing his father's plans.   
  
***   
  
Goau knocked on the old mahogany door viciously in hopes someone would answer. Van was wrapped in smooth silk white sheets; he was sleeping nicely as his head was nestled happily in the corner of his father's arms. "Mercian, please open the door," Goau pleaded, whacking the door with his might still making sure he had a good hold of little Van all the time. It was strange how Van seemed to sleep through all the commotion that Goau was making.   
  
A voice on the other side was heard. "I'm coming, I'm coming." The door opened and to the old man's shock the king stood before him, anxiety written all over his face. "Your Majesty," the elderly man stuttered.   
  
Goau walked into the building, holding his son tightly. "Mercian, I need your help."   
  
"I gathered that, your majesty you don't normally come to greet me at night," he smiled.   
  
"It's almost day now, Mercian. I need you to hurry and to cast a spell to protect Van. I know that the best time to do magic of this sort is at the night of birth," the king babbled, taking in a long breath at the end as time was of the essence.   
  
"Van? Birth?" The old man queried of the things the king spoke of.   
  
"My son Van," Goau said, flabbergasted. "Please hurry."   
  
"Ah, the protections for life spell, there is no such spell. Those were just myths your majesty," Mercian said sadly dampening the king's hopes. He looked at the new born prince and smiled, the baby's skin slightly bronzed like his father's.   
  
"What?" The king reacted. "But you must be able to do something."   
  
"Folken's death has you worried about this one," Mercian stated and sighed heavily. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. "Come upstairs. Maybe there is something in the book of light and shadows," the grey haired man spoke with hope.   
  
***   
  
The old grey haired bearded man rapidly skimmed over the ancient book, turning each yellowed page rapidly in search for hope to save the future heir. Goau meanwhile rocked Van gently in his arms to hush him as Van had now awoken and was protesting wildly.   
  
"Eureka," Mercian yelled at the top of his lungs, Goau jerking slightly from the sudden outburst. "I have found something that will protect him but you will have to make a sacrifice."   
  
"What is it?" Goau asked his heart swelling.   
  
"We turn Van into an animal," Mercian said with some eccentricity.   
  
"You've been cooked up in this tower for too long, old man," Goau protested. "What will I want as a creature for a son? What will Fanelia do for some beast as a king?"   
  
"Your majesty, you misunderstand, if no one knows of the prince's appearance then no one can come out to get him," the old man smiled triumphantly at his profound logic.   
  
"Varie will be out to get me," Goau announced slightly annoyed. "And I'll be out to get you. It's a good idea but I would like a human for a son."   
  
"You majesty let me explain, Van will only be a creature for the period of the daylight and when the daylight disappears he will return back to his human form as the danger at night will be reduced and he has the darkness to his benefit," Mercian explained trying to make the king understand.   
  
"But what happens when the time comes for Van to become permanently human; you will be able to cast a spell to do that right?" Goau asked worryingly.   
  
The old man stroked his beard in such an odd manner that it made Goau shiver. "Well…Um...You see Van can only turn back when he finds love and that love is returned because the power of love can overturn any spell. Or you'll have to wait till Van is thirty because by then the spell will have worn off."   
  
Goau then looked down at his son who was happily eating a part of the king's shirt.   
  
"Your majesty I should mention that the girl must fall in love with his animal or creature form," Mercian added softly.   
  
"Isn't there any other spells?" Goau asked, desperately.   
  
"I'm sorry your majesty but the other spells have consequences that are much too great. You know the other spells may seem good in the short run but in the long run the outcomes can be dire, the risk is too great," Mercian replied sadly. "It is for the prince's good."   
  
"Do you know what animal we should change Van into?" Goau questioned.   
  
"It depends on the individual; it all depends on his characteristics?" Mercian replied.   
  
With a last glance at Van, Goau had finally decided. "Let's hurry before dawn breaks and Varie finds out."   
  
***   
  
Varie woke to see Goau over her looking rather tense and worried. "What's wrong my love?" Her eyes were beaming around, looking for Van. Her skin began to pale as she saw no sight of him. "Where's Van?"   
  
"Please forgive me. I've done this for the best, you must believe me," Goau whispered gently as he grabbed hold of her hand and brushing it against his face.   
  
"You've haven't given him up for adoption," Varie spoke with a voice that almost sounded like a scream, her paternal instincts kicking in as she was ready to punch the king.   
  
"No, I think I may have done worse," Goau uttered slowly under his breath.   
  
"What you done? I want my baby. I want my baby," Varie screamed at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her eyes.   
  
"Mercian, please enter the room," Goau spoke out loudly so someone form the other side of the door could hear. Mercian appeared through the door nervously with what looked like a baby dragon in his hand. Varie gasped slightly, the ebony scales shining like jewels of the night. Dark auburn eyes blinked at her, razor sharp thorns adorning the dragon's tail, which was flicking back and forth slightly, leisurely. As the dragon opened its jaw, revealing small, pure white teeth, in such a way that was so familiar, yet not, Varie snapped out of her reverie. 

  
  
"What's going on?" Varie asked in a more calmed down tone.   
  
"Let me explain," Goau hesitantly spoke as the story he was to tell would change their lives for ever.


End file.
